Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove, and a method for producing the same.
Discussion of the Background
As a glove subjected to an anti-slipping processing, a glove has been known produced by laminating a coating layer on a glove made from fibers using an NBR latex, polyvinyl chloride paste or the like, with anti-slipping particles contained in the coating layer. In addition, the gloves subjected to the anti-slipping processing include gloves having moisture permeability for effectively releasing the moisture such as sweat generated during working, out of the glove.
As such a glove, a glove was developed having an uneven shape formed on the surface of a glove made from fibers by applying a foamed resin containing particles onto the external surface of the glove; and leaving the particles on the surface of the glove while thinning the resin coating film by blowing the foamed resin with air (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H2-242968). According to this glove, while achieving an anti-slipping effect due to the uneven shape provided on the surface of the glove, moisture permeability can be attained since a foamed resin is used.
However, the conventional glove is disadvantageous in weak fixing strength of the particles due to having a thin resin coating film; and each anti-slipping particle being likely to be detached since the particles are each stand alone, thereby leading to failure in achieving a sufficient anti-slipping effect.